


Ten Fragments of Ten Letters that Andromeda Tonks, née Black, Never Sent

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 October 2005 for anasuede's Unsent Letters Challenge. Thank you, <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>, for beta'ing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Fragments of Ten Letters that Andromeda Tonks, née Black, Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 22 October 2005 for anasuede's Unsent Letters Challenge. Thank you, [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing.

  1. "I received your gift of 1000 Curses for Enemies, and noted well your thoughtful annotations. Perhaps the next time we have occasion to meet, I'll be able to more fully express my gratitude to you. Until then, Ted and I send our love, and want you to know that we're planning to make you a grandfather at the earliest opportunity."
  2. "As it happens, my marriage has been thoroughly and enthusiastically consummated; therefore, your offer to 'remove the obstacle that stands between [my] reason and [my] happiness', while kindly meant, I'm sure, is an unnecessary one."
  3. " ~~Have you lost your mind, old man? There's no way that I'd teach that class!~~ "
  4. "No, Mother. I will not be attending the funeral. Do stop pestering my former instructors for news of me. No one is ever going to give you my direction. You will never see Nymphadora, you twisted old cow!"
  5. "Further, I think it a shoddy business practice indeed to provide a product that, if my experience with it is anything to go by, is guaranteed to fail. My daughter has never yet worn one of your nappies through the night. The seams simply come apart. I demand a full refund and a coupon for one of your competitors' products. It's the least you could do, given all the trouble your useless goods have put me through."
  6. "Oh, love, I'm sorry you had to run into them. But don't take it personally. You're a better man than Reg, no matter what your Mum might say. You've always been the only one of that lot I could trust. I love you. We're the sane ones, right?"
  7. "We're enjoying the new house very much, and Nymphadora has no idea what caused the move. She thinks that Bellatrix was only a 'laughing lady' in the park. Gods, Lily, when I think of how close I came to losing my daughter, of how close I came to having to kill my own sister! Right. It won't do me any good to dwell on it. We're all safe now and looking forward to seeing you, James, and Harry—how does the first weekend in November sound?"
  8. "I know how much you love him, but you have to let him go. He's as good as dead in there, you know. Your visiting him will only hurt you."
  9. "I'd offer her house room, Molly, but she's never much cared for my help—or me. I can't believe she stays with him. Are you sure it's a glamour? She must need them a lot for such a simple one to be failing like that. She was always so good at casting glamours."
  10. "I understand that Charlie is a handsome boy, dear, but you should know that your altering of your appearance to sneak into his dormitory has not gone unnoticed. Nor has it gone unnoticed that you've been sneaking into the dormitories of handsome Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls. Now, I don't care who you shag, but I would prefer it if you would keep to one person at a time. ~~Your father says that we should be grateful you've not been sneaking into the Slytherin dorm~~ "




End file.
